Problem
by senjyokani
Summary: Ryuko went against the estimated time to rejuvenate from the last holocaust, Satsuki tells her to go home. Warning: Slight torture.


Disclaimer: Kill La Kill belongs to studio TRIGGER.

* * *

**PROBLEM **  
**SATSUKI KIRYUIN, RYUKO MATOI**

Satsuki glared at the rogue woman who had inevitably possessed a paramount resentment that had previously demolished the whole structure of Honnouji. The aura of a somewhat equal (but not yet) prowess could verily be felt, subtly creeping inside her veins. But the Lady of Honnouji remained her stagnant stature, despite the distortion of calm chi reverberating around her with the presence of a scoundrel.

"Kiryuin Satsuki!"

A sharp gaze landed upon Matoi Ryuko as she clenched her fists, while preparing to throw menacing words to the Lady, as usual.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow, hardly amused by the latter as her actions remained predictable and unsustainable to render her astonishment. She dictated.

"Didn't I tell you to fully recuperate before deciding on recklessness? Go home, Matoi Ryuko."

"You… you have no idea how it's like to be me." Ryuko lamented, her voice dissipating for a split second before continuing her verdict, "I will not rest until my vendetta reaches its final frontier."

The Kiryuin smirked.

"Very well then. If it makes you feel better."

As soon as Ryuko opted on synchronizing with Senketsu, Satsuki's encased katana made its way directly on her navel, hitting the spot senselessly and evidently causing intense pain.

"Y-You" She hissed, with bent knees and head slightly wavering as the after effect.

Satsuki withdrew her blade.

"Too slow."

Ryuko gained her composure and charged her fists towards Satsuki's face, and in an instant the attack was dodged, and ricocheted with the Lady's merciless punch severed her abdomen once more. Ryuko coughed, choking on her own saliva, as Satsuki grabbed her by the neck of her sailor uniform, still clenching her fists and motioning to wreck the hopeless runt until she repents.

"This is what I meant by, Go Home, Matoi Ryuko."

Ryuko grabbed the Kiryuin's fist and gritted her teeth, as slight tears of determination formed at the corner of her eyes even at the peak of misery. Satsuki inherently fabricated a sparsely astonished response as per witnessing the vulnerable impulse, while the doors of her steel heart remains closed.

"Just you wait, Kiryuin Satsuki. I will crush you and your ambitions to dust, and I will repeat the same thing to that repulsive wench Harime Nui. I swear with my own blood, sweat and tears."

"So I take it as you're not entirely devoid of aspirations now." Satsuki delivered another fatal blow on Ryuko's cheekbone, before dropping the severed rival off to the ground. Ryuko groaned in defeat. The Lady smirked and replied, in her usual lofty manner.

"Prove it, then. I do not tolerate impudence as for breaking that promise of yours."

Ryuko wiped the blood off her lips and proclaimed,

"You have my word. I sacrifice every fiber of my being just for this."

The smirk from the Lady's lips earlier disappeared. This is Matoi Ryuko, even after numerous degrading defeats, her resolve isn't shattered one bit. The bearer of a rogue Kamui has crossed all boundaries possible just to achieve her sole purpose in life. The same as the Kiryuin herself, manipulating every source to attain her goal of subjugation and with that elaboration, the willpower emanating from both sides promulgate to the same frequency, only with different outcomes.

Satsuki didn't plan to stop her advancements even if her enemy isn't in a desirable state that day. She deliberately closed the distance between herself and the arch enemy, seized the front aspect of her uniform and pressed her ice-cold lips against the subtle warmth of the other without vacillations.

Ryuko, taken aback, tries to resist the sudden assault but Satsuki's grip was inhumane enough to create a safe escape at the moment. She gasped to give room to shout but the slight opening from her mouth eased the Kiryuin to lock her mouth against hers to initiate a deeper and longer seal.

Her tongue explored the cavernous spaces of Ryuko's mouth, sometimes rubbing against the insides of her cheek, other times intentionally played with her tongue as her left hand started to creep under the first half of Senketsu, and she was precisely just a split second away from tracing the lines of her breast-and that's when Kiryuin Satsuki knew she had to stop her personal endeavour.

"Shit."

Satsuki pulled out and threw Ryuko once again to the ground as if the assault was nothing. It was her turn to wipe off any trails on her lips from the kiss, as her stoic face and demeanor remained unperturbed unlike Matoi who had shades of red embracing the surface of her cheeks.

This Matoi woman isn't just an ordinary high school student. Or the usual delinquent one would portray as she travelled and beat up people to pulp just to gather information- Nope. She's more than that. Problematic and chaotic as a result from a torn past, Satsuki had envisioned advanced prophecies about her and she believed the kiss was an incentive given by the honourable Lady herself. Something to piss her off but and the same time nurturing her determination to oppose at all costs.

Satsuki couldn't deny how the satisfaction had seeped into the intricate spaces of brain after the crude act, yet she kept the details to herself.

"You'll pay for this, Kiryuin Satsuki!" Ryuko resented, lifting her body upright; vexed with the fact that she let her guard down and was manipulated.

"This is just the beginning, Matoi Ryuko." Satsuki declared, standing erect on the ground with her generic pose holding her Bakuzan.

"Beginning my ass!"

Satsuki bruised her rival with her heels in utter annoyance.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say."

And it was then both of them started to look at things at a different connotation; even if known to the whole school as two adversaries that couldn't get enough of one another, even if the sky eventually falls down out of the intense chi radiating from their willpower alone- Kiryuin Satsuki swore to herself that there isn't anyone else like Ryuko on earth that could challenge her, much less worthy of her divine attention.

"Resent me to death, Matoi Ryuko. If that's what you need to set the fire inside you ablaze."

"Resent me until your heart is locked to all the inadequate pigs in the world, except me."

**END**

**A/N: **I had fun writing this, even if I do pity Matoi but well, Ryuko La Satsuki isn't complete with some juicy torture.


End file.
